User blog:LuxInteritum/I suppose I'm leaving.
Ugh....Guys..... I'm seriously considering leaving Beywikia right now... I know you might not think anything's changed, that this is out of the blue...That there's no reason for it.....That I'll just change my mind, and this'll be just.....A thought. But I'm serious. I really feel like... I need to go. Away. From...From everything.. I know some of you might think this is stupid. I know some of you might say "good riddance". Look, I honestly don't want to be critisized for this.. I guess I have to say some last things..? Mel -''' Don't think I'm doing this to ignore you and go to GoF even more.. It's not.... When I'm gone, I want you to slap Chesh in the face for being a pervert, and... I don't want you to be upset over this.. You don't really need me, Mel. Life wont be any harder without me, than it is already and.. You're a strong person. You've been through much more than I have, and you've still managed to brighten my day.. For a long time I thought of you as a rolemodel, but then I realized we were equals and.. We both saw how alike we were in some ways.....Like twins. You're my sister, Mel.... I don't care what the heck anyone else has to say on the matter. You're my sister IRL, even if we've never met face to face, and it'll always be that way. ... And slap Chesh in the face if he's creeping you out, okay? Or lecture him. If I had a will, I'd totally give you my power to lecture people...Even though I bet you can lecture them better than I do, if you really want to lol.. 'Sumi - '''Pfffft I still remember who you are. 'Galllant -''' Never. EVER. Forget.... The shoes. ...And don't wear shoeboxes on your feet. >_> Lol, I don't have much serious to say to you, really...... I guess, just....Thanks for being there for me, and helping me when I thought no one would... You know, a couple of months ago I would've never expected to even be on good terms with you. You're one of the people I just don't really know what to expect from anymore.... o.o Des - Oh my gosh, Des. This is not your fault, don't you ever think that. You know, you didn't really reply to the shetloads of paragraphs I wrote in PM... You didn't say anything.. But that helped me, in a way... Because suddenly I kinda realized you're not always going to be there to help me. You're not a watchful eye or a sworn guardian, you're just you....and that's good, 'cause you're nice, and you're a good friend but... For a while I guess I felt a bit let down and dissappointed... But you know what, it's not always going to turn out the way anyone really expects so.... Eh, I dunno... Whatever.. Just keep doing your own thing and being awesome.... Oh, and your superhero RP wiki idea sounded fun. xD I almost wish I'd be there to see it... And look, I'm sorry for wasting your time today and if I ever made you feel terrible, like the world was going ot collapse on you. I'm sorry for expecting you to make all my problems magically dissappear with advice, for putting pressure on you to basically sh*t out miracles or whatever. It wasn't right of me, no matter what you think...It just wasn't right. '''Aguma - '''Betch, you better make that anime! I'm counting on you... And don't think for a second I wont find whatever wiki you're at and record voices for that character...Pfffft.... I'll find you alright, and I will make you RECITE POETRY ABOUT PURPLE HATS too... ... Deal with it. :L '''Everyone else- Dayum, I can't find a way to break this to you without it ending up awkward. I know I have a lot of good friends here that I haven't mentioned.... But I really just don't know how to say this...' Lepus' , you go take a cookie, and EAT IT. Natty , gurl, you better be online soon! Alex. I don't like you. I am not your girlfriend, and we are not an item. You're my friend, and that's it.'' GET THE MESSAGE!? ''Kululu, Y U NO MASTER ART OF RANDOMNESS? Uhh....... That's... All I can think of to say. o_o I'm sorry, guys... Good night...? Category:Blog posts